


[PODFIC] Target Panic

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hanzo is emotionally challenged but he's trying his best, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, originally recorded June 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "...In which McCree confesses his love, Hanzo has some difficulty believing him, and the team seems entirely unable to keep from sticking their noses into the whole affair."





	[PODFIC] Target Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Target Panic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504089) by [Philosophics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophics/pseuds/Philosophics). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded June 2017

 

All story credit goes to [Philosophics ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophics)<3

Length: 02:05:47

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbZzN6Tmc5RnBKZEk)

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162065327122/part-1-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-author)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162108685477/part-2-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-fic)

[Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162143812319/part-3-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-fic)

[Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162183505151/part-4-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-fic)

[Part 5](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162219343588/part-5-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-fic)

[Part 6](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162221092524/part-6-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-fic)

[Part 7](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162258021723/part-7-of-target-panic-by-philosophics-fic)

[Part 8](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162259874140/part-8-final-part-of-target-panic-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
